104596-psychology-of-losing-interest-the-nerf-bat-swings-hard
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- It's a self analysis, psychology isn't logical, it's just him processing why HE lost interest. I'm not saying it needed to be posted, and it is a little pretentious for the setting of /general, but it's a decent break from the 2nd grade english rabble rabble posts we normally see. :) | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Uh. That's not either WoW nor Wildstar's fault. It's the fault of hyper-competitive, self-entitled, uber-leet, must-top-every-chart-or-GG players who, rather than learn to adapt to changes, would rather throw a fit and re-roll to the "best" class. Only to get pissed all over again when THAT class gets toned down. Rinse. Repeat. Blaming a game company because humans are impatience and always want the route of least resistance is absolutely ludicrous. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Shall I speak engrish gooder? ;) | |} ---- I think that's supposed to be "more betterer" ... | |} ---- I thought it was quite refreshing in contrast to the banal drivel one commonly finds amongst the forums. | |} ---- ---- Unpossible... | |} ---- We strive to have the best Premium QQ money can buy here on the Wildstar forums. Our QQrs have had years of experience QQing on other game forums such as World of Warcraft and World of Warcraft. Seeing is believing. If you feel like we haven't provided you with the most amazing first class QQing experience, please use our in game QQ add-on and QQ about your Wildstar QQ experience. Yes, we've all lost our minds here on the Wildstar forums and ...... it's a beautiful thing. | |} ---- It's one thing to dislike Pandaria talent system of choosing one of three talents that are thematically similar per tier; it's a whole other matter if you can't understand it & need to "re-learn it." There was nothing to learn, it's simple choices on a single screen. | |} ---- It wasn't so much having to learn an newly simplified tree system. It was more having to relearn how to min/max with a greatly minimized talent system in combination with enchants and gems for every class of character. I went from hardcore to casual after Wrath and really had no desire to start from scratch, respecing stables of toons across multiple servers and retuning all their gear. That doesn't mean the new system sucks. It just means I questioned whether or not I really wanted to deal with it, which is synonymous I think with how the OP feels about the situation he/she described. | |} ---- Mr. Robot, man. Mr. Robot. It'll even point you at what drops are upgrades, and how much of an upgrade they are... I mean, it doesn't do the clicking for you, but it does mean all you need to do is the clicking. | |} ---- ---- Mr. Robot? | |} ---- Ask Mr. Robot. | |} ---- This and the posts that followed really sadden me. Why do people have to be so hostile and so rude to a well thought out / honest post? I completely understand what the OP is saying. I un-subbed this morning (yes I know you don't care, I won't let the door hit me in the ass on the way out). The reason was much the same. I have nothing attainable to strive for, because the basic mechanics of this game are in serious flux. Anything I build towards could be dramatically different next month. I was working on crafting blues. That's being nerfed. Not much interest in running dungeons, because they don't provide rewards I'm interested in. Are the changes Wildstar is implementing necessary? Absolutely. Crafting needs to be nerfed so the gear from dungeons is worth while. But that's something that should have been fixed in beta. You shouldn't need to radically re-design major game systems right after launch. I'm primarily a PVPer and we all know how that's gone. I wanted to love this game. I leveled five different characters, 2 to 50 and one to 44. Yet now I can't summon the interest to login. Yeah, I get that you don't care. But the devs should, because every player like OP and myself who get to the point of quitting means less revenue. Less revenue means their game dies. | |} ---- Holy shit! | |} ---- Uhh hostility was not my intent. I haven't even played played Wildstar in over a week for similar reasons. The main reason for me was the clash between the crafting system and the dungeon progression. Dailies got old after a week and it's pointless to run dungeons after hitting attunement. Raiding is really the only thing left for me to do but I can't put together a cohesive raiding guild that fits my schedule on my server. I agree this game was not ready for launch. It's like no one ever bothered to check the interactions between the various systems in place here. Crafting, free crafting mats from housing neighbors, and even tier 7 talents that remove the expensive aspect of crafting allowing you to spam craft for perfect rune slots. Match that with only four dungeons on launch and the ridiculous RNG associated with epic drops, and end game content for people who don't like dailies or housing is pretty much gone. The attunement is breaking more guilds than it is helping. | |} ---- OMG, a new game has big balance changes? That's never happened before, except for every new game since patching was introduced. (Before that games just kept their game breaking balance problems.) "After the fact"? This is an MMO. Rules can change at any time. And should, if your "creative" build hinges on exploiting a balance flaw. I'm sorry the patch reset your level and all your crafting skills to 0, though. That does seem kinda harsh. I'm pretty sure it wasn't supposed to do that, since none of my characters had their time investment "taken away completely" or "destroyed completely". So maybe the GMs can help you restore your character so you won't have to start from scratch with whatever build you want to try in this version. | |} ----